Solid state electronic controls for direct current electric motors are known in the prior art and several examples of the patented prior art are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,555,386, Wisman; 3,614,569, Reinert; and 3,697,844, Dinger.
The present invention has for its objective to improve upon the prior art by the provision of DC motor control means having improved economy of manufacture and operation, as well as increased efficiency and reliability in practical applications.